bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideaki Hoshiame
Hideaki Hoshiame (星雨秀明, Hoshiame Hideaki; English for "Shining Star Rain") is a Shinigami of the Third Divison. Appearance From his childhood, Hideaki's appearance has changed very little, and most of his facial features stayed the same, but his face which looked a bit more childish. His hair was thicker and less messy. Currently, he is a quite thin man of average height. He has very pale skin, in contrast to his incredibly dark eyes. His hair is black and ubeliveably messy, pointed in many dirrections, which can sometimes cover his eyes. Hideaki wears the common Shihakushō when it comes to outfit, but sometimes he wears a white kosode. Personality A Shinigami of his own kind, Hideaki is not the common person one meets. He is often described as a man of few words, as a total introvert cut out of the community. He says it is his asociality that refrains him from constantly interacting with people that makes him look anti-social. He also shows dislike towards being in a crowd and prefers talking to one or a few. However, this antisocial-like behavior may sometimes disappear. On certain occasions, he can be quite talkative, particularly when he is with people he likes or considers interesting. Such will to have a conversation is also sparked in battles. Hideaki would always love to talk with his enemy both about about the fight related and unrelated topics. He likes using sarcastic comments and witty responses to madden his opponent. While he may appear ruthless with his enemies, Hideaki can still be a caring person. He always tries to avoid fighting in front of a child or a woman as much as possible. If he sees anyone who is in danger or in need of help, he would offer support without thinking twice. Hideaki has shown great affection towards children, so much that he would sometimes go to the Rukognai just to play with them. An occasionaly shown trait of Hideaki is his disrespect for the authorities, or really anyone who is portrayed to be "above" him. He has developed this back from his days in the academy, when people of noble families were treated specially. He would eventually get into a fight against noble peers, and, most commonly, lost. Up to now, he has never acted as if someone is on a higher position than him. His refusal to calling captains by their rank is just another example of this trait. Hideaki loves fighting, especially when his opponent is someone who can put up a challenge. He enjoys sparring with other Shinigami. He always wants to get better and improve. This is why a large portion of his free time is spent by training. History Not much is know about Hideaki's early life. His parents died when he was quite young, and the only person that was related by blood to him was his sister, Hitomi, which he is strongly attached to. At some point, his sister became a Shinigami, and later, so did he. He joined the Third Division and stayed there up to now. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Hideaki posseses incredible amounts of spiritual power. When he was in the Shingami Academy, his spiritual power was comparable to a highly ranked seated officer, if not to a Liuteutant. Currently, he is probably in the rang of a captain. However, due to his inexperience, he cannot use it to its full potential. Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant: '''Quite unusual for a Shinigami, Hideaki pursued training his hand-to-hand abilities, up to the point of an expert. Most of his attacks would rely on agility and swiftness. Concentrating spiritual pressure in his hands and legs, he can create devastating attacks. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While not his strongest side, Hideaki is quite good wielding a sword. He often combines his hand-to-hand skills and his sword, rarely using the latter only. This doesn't mean he dislikes using a blade, but simply prefers hand-to-hand combat. Kidō Practitioner: '''Hideaki is not very good when it comes to Kidō. However, from the tree most common types he excels best in Bakudō. Although he can use the lowest levels of Kidō effortesly, Hideaki still has trouble utilizing 30th level spells and higher. '''Enhanced Speed: Using his vast spiritual power and focusing it on his legs, Hideaki can achieve incredible speed, only to add to his natural swiftness. His quickness can even be compared to that of a a captain. Usually, this way of achieving speed saps the power of the user quickly, but due to large masses of spiritual power Hideaki has, this technique has gotten quite useful to him. His speed, in combination with his Shunpō can make a deadly combination. '''Enhanced Strenght: '''Similar to the way Hideaki enhanced his speed, he does the same to his strenght. Concentrating his spiritual energy to his arms and legs, Hideaki can make devastating punches and kicks. This is a great addition to his master hand-to-hand combat skills. '''Shunpō Expert: '''Hideaki is very skilled when it comes to Shunpō and is able to travel great distances in unbeliveably small time periods, but still not up to the extent of a master. Hideaki noted that Shunpō is his favorite move when it comes to mobility-type of techniques. '''Genius Intellect: '''Hideaki is undoubtely a genius. His perceptive powers are incredible and he can analyze an opponent's technique while seeing it only once or twice. He easily adopts to new surroundings and can make in credible plans in minutes. He graduated the Shinigami academy in far less than the average. However, he never tried to take praise for this and wasn't noticed by others. His manipulative powers have also shown to be very good, but doesn't use them often. It is not unusual that he tries to psychologicaly break his enemy in order to gain an advantage. Zanpakutō Hideaki's Zanpakutō in sealed state takes a form of a normal katana with a light blue handle and a gray star-shaped tsuba which is possibly a reference to his surname which has the word "star" in it. *Shikai: Not yet achieved. *Bankai: Not yet achieved. Trivia *Hideaki is left-handed, like his author. *Hideaki's theme song is Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day. Behind the Scenes Hideaki was made as my first character on the Bleach Fanon. His name is the usual name I give to the main characters I make. I generally tried to reflect some of me in his personality, but not too much. I also gave him genius intellect, since I love characters smart. Category:Raging Blast Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami